The Office
by TragedyDawl
Summary: So Hinata, have you seen " Destiny Of Love" yet?" " Oh no...Tenten." " What is it Hinata?" " No... you said the " D " word... I hope-" " Did I hear someone talking about destiny?" Neji asked out as he appeared into the room. Trouble in the Office. S/S.
1. The Office

**Plot: What happens when you have all the Naruto characters working in an office building together? If you watched the show " The Office" Then you might enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Office**

**Anyways this is my first one-shot so I hope you guys don't think that this sucks!!**

* * *

" The Office"

Naurto

So me and my friends work at paper company. Yeah I know what a lame job but hey it pays for my ramen and I get to see my Sakura everyday. Well... okay she isn't really MY Sakura but she will one day. If only that Uchiha could get promoted or fired.

* * *

8:50am

Naruto walked into the office after getting out of the elevator and frowned when he saw Sasuke and Sakura were already at their desks.

" Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out while waving his hand as his two co workers looked around to see the blond coming up to them.

" Morning Naruto." Sakura smiled at him while Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto then looked down at Sasuke's desk and noticed that he was in the process of eating a tomato and cheese sandwich.

" Sakura, how come you always make Sasuke breakfast but you never make me anything?" Naruto whined at the pink haired girl.

" Because the only thing you ever eat is ramen." Sakura stated out as she rolled her eyes.

" But he only eats things with tomatoes!"

" Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke casually asked him before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

Sasuke

Sakura makes good tomato and cheese sandwiches.

* * *

9:15am

Sakura walked into the copier room where Ino was standing there, waiting for her copies to be done.

" Billboard brow." Ino smiled at the pink haired girl.

" Ino pig, glad to see that you came to work on time." Sakura smiled back.

" I saw how you were flirting with Sasuke earlier and just to let you know I will win and keep him all to myself." Ino told her.

" Sasuke isn't a prize pig." Sakura said then watched as Ino gathered her papers and left the room.

* * *

Sakura

So, me and Ino had been best friends since high school and thought it would be cool if once we got out of college, we work together. Our friendship ended the first day of working here. We both really like Sasuke but I love him for who he is while she just wants to get into his pants. I mean come on, we work right next to each other and he lets me make him breakfast because I know he always forgets to eat in the mornings because he wants to come to work early.

* * *

10:00am

" Hey guys! So I wonder why Kakashi wanted all of us to meet up in the conference room." Naruto wondered out loud as he took a seat while everyone else gathered in the room.

" I don't know... maybe we are going to have a conference?" Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto's statement.

" There is no point in coming in now since he is going to be late anyway." Sakura spoke out as she took a seat next to Sasuke.

" I-I H-Heard that Kakashi h-hired a new e-employee and that is why we are having a meeting." Hinata suggested quietly.

"......" Shikamaru is sleeping with his head on top of the desk.

* * *

Tenten

So today we are getting a new employee to work with us in our office. We all had to meet up in the conference room at ten which was pointless because Kakashi is always late, bringing a lame excuse with him.

* * *

10:45am

" Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You see there was a long line at the coffee shop and this woman-" Kakashi was rudely interrupted.

" Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted out at the same time while everyone else rolled their eyes except for Sasuke. He just gave his boss the usual glare.

" Well anyways, today we have a new worker, come on in Sai!" Kakashi yelled out and everyone turned around to see a pale, dark haired male walk into the room.

" Hello." Sai simply stated while smiling to his new co workers.

_' I wonder if he likes ramen.' _Naruto thought.

_' Oh my God! He is way cuter than Sasuke!'_ Ino thought.

_' I guess it must be destiny for him to be working with us.'_Neji thought.

_' He looks cute, but he is not as cute as Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought.

_' Why the hell is Sakura looking at him like that!'_ Sasuke thought.

_' New employees are such a drag.' _Shikamaru thought.

_' I shall teach him the precious youth in our wonderful work place!' _Lee thought.

_" I bet you I have a bigger bug collection than he does.'_Shino thought.

_' Is it lunchtime already?'_Kiba thought.

_' I wonder what he brought for lunch...' _chouji thought.

_' He's cute.' _Tenten thought.

_' H-He seems n-nice.'_Hinata thought.

" Sai will be working across from Naruto's desk so I hope you will all get along. Dismissed."

Kakashi told everyone before pulling out his book out and walked out of the room while giggling at the part he was reading.

* * *

Sai

I believe that Naruto does not have a dick therefore I shall call him dickless

* * *

10:50am

" Hey dickless." Sai called out to Naruto while sitting at his new desk. Naruto looked over at him to see who he was talking and was shocked to see that the new employee was staring dead at him.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto yelled out as loud as he could.

" Naruto! No yelling in the office!" Kakashi yelled back.

* * *

Naruto

Oh sure Kakashi can yell as much as he wants but when someone calls me a dickless I get in trouble. Just for your information, I am not dickless.

* * *

11:05am

" So what do you think of Sai?" Ino asked Sakura while filing her fingernails at her desk.

" He looks like he is going to be a great worker." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Cut the Bull Sakura, we both know he is extremely hot but I have you known that I will be the one to take him home by the end of the day." Ino seethed out in between her teeth.

" What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

" Sasuke who? You can have him! He never talks and all he will ever care about is work and tomatoes." Ino smirked out while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Whatever..." Sakura mumbled out as she got up from sitting on Ino's desk and walked back to her desk. When she got to her desk, she noticed that Sasuke was sitting in his desk, working hard on his assignment.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked out quietly but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear her.

" What is it Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her while not having his eyes leave his paper work.

" I was wondering, what do you think of Sai?"

" Who cares? As long as he does his job that is all that I am concern about." Sasuke simply replied.

" I see." Sakura spoke out, sounding disappointed.

" Hey Sasuke? I was wondering if you were doing nothing after work if you would like to get a drink with me and-"

" Sakura you should be concentrating on your work rather than wasting your time flirting. I swear you are worse than Naruto." Sasuke spoke out harshly, still not averting his eyes to the girl he was talking to.

" Your...right."

Sakura said sadly with a frown on her face as she didn't bother trying to make conversation with Sasuke and started to work on the project she was working on. She tried her best not to cry from his mean words and figured he just wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

* * *

Ino

I don't see why Sakura is still longing after that ice cube. I am seriously starting to think that the Uchiha is gay or something. I mean come on! Who in the right mind would pass up a chance on a date with me?

* * *

12:00 Lunchtime

" I think dogs are better than bugs." Kiba complained to Shino while petting his dog, who was laying comfortable on his lap while spending his lunch hour with Shino and Neji.

" You idiot. You know that there are no animals allowed in the office!" Shino stated while pointing at the white dog.

" Hey don't try and change the subject!" Kiba yelled out.

" Dogs and bugs both need to be extinct." Neji simply replied before taking a bite out of his sandwich, ignoring the death glares from his two co workers.

* * *

Neji

It's true, if it's destiny that bugs and dogs need to be extinct then that is destiny. You can not change destiny.

* * *

12:07pm

" I can't believe the awesome attack that was used on that enemy!" Lee exclaimed as he was sitting at the round table, surrounded by Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

" I know. The latest chapter was just amazing! I can't believe we will have to wait until Friday to find out what happens next." Sakura responded.

" It's such a drag. They should update everyday if they already have it all planned out." Shikamaru said with a frown on his face.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

* * *

Sakura

So me, Lee, Shikamaru and Sasuke are all in this club that we meet up every Monday during our lunch break to discuss the Ninja manga that gets updated every week online. The more I think about it, the more I wonder why Sasuke is even in the club. Every time we ask him a question about it, he just " Hn" to everything and he doesn't even read the manga. He does give Lee a lot of glares though.

* * *

12:10pm

" So Sasuke, What did you think of this weeks chapter?"

Shikamaru asked as he turned to look over at Sasuke who was sitting there with his arms crossed, giving Lee the death glare but Lee was too busy staring at Sakura's chest to notice.

" Sasuke?" Sakura questioned at while having a worried look on her face as Sasuke continued to stare down at Lee.

* * *

Sasuke

I attend the club meetings because it's none of your business.

* * *

Naruto

I don't think it's fair that Sakura and Sasuke have their own club. I'm going to create my own club. It will be a club dedicated to ramen.

* * *

12:25pm

Naruto and Hinata are the only ones at the Ramen club.

" So Hinata... what kind of ramen do you like?" Naruto asked.

* Hinata Faints*

" Um... Hinata?"

1:15pm

Sakura was busy working at her desk when she looked up and noticed that Sai was walking up to her desk.

" Ugly..." Sai rolled the nickname off of his tongue.

_' Did he just call me ugly?'_Sakura thought to herself.

" Um... hi?" Sakura felt a little bit awkward.

" I was wondering if you weren't busy after work, if you would like to go out for a few drinks?"

Sai casually asked the pink haired girl, both of them ignoring the Uchiha who was giving Sai the death glare.

" S-Sure." Sakura stuttered out with a smile on her face. She hadn't been on a date in so long.

" Alright, I feel like we have this connection and I really want to get to know more of you."

Sai said seductively as he began to bend down and was inches away from Sakura's face when he felt a stapler being thrown at his head.

" AHHH OUCH!"

Sai cried out as he quickly stood up while rubbing his sore head. He looked around and noticed Sasuke was staring at the computer, working as always.

" Are you okay Sai?" Sakura asked out in concern as she got up from her seat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways I should go back to work but I will see you later."

Sai winked at the now blushing girl and walked away as Sakura sat back down and began to work.

* * *

Shikamaru

God is it that obvious that Sasuke has the hots for Sakura? Come on just look at the two! I think everyone else doesn't seem to notice even Sakura and Sasuke because they aren't as smart as me. But anyways here are the reasons why Sasuke likes/ cares for Sakura.

Number one: They are always together. They work basically next to each other and whenever there is a conference or something going on, they always sit next to each other.

Number two: I remember one time Sakura fell to the ground and Sasuke helped her up. If he didn't care for her then he would had just walked away. If it had been anyone else, he would had left the scene.

Number three: One time, Sakura cried out because she had gotten a paper cut and Sasuke looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

Number four: Sakura was the first person Sasuke told about his relationship with his brother. Unfortunately Naruto overheard and told everyone else in the office how Sasuke wants all this power to get revenge over his older brother for taking away his playstation before leaving for college.

Number five: Did you know Sasuke has a tattoo? Yeah it's a weird mark on his neck and I heard rumors that Sakura was with him when he got it done.

Yep those are my reasons. Next week I will let you know the five ways Kiba sneaks Akamaru into the building.

* * *

1:13pm

Tenten and Hinata were working at there desks which were located right next to each other.

" So Hinata, I read in an article the other day in a magazine about the new movie coming out called, " Destiny Of Love" and it's supposed to be the best romantic comedy of the year!"

Tenten said with excitement laced in her voice.

" Oh no..." Hinata spoke out quietly but Tenten was able to hear it.

" What is it Hinata? Do you not like romantic comedies or something?" Tenten asked her friend but saw her shake her head.

" No... you said the " D " word... I hope-" Hinata was then suddenly cut off by her cousin.

" Did I hear someone talking about destiny?" Neji appeared out of no where with a serious expression on his face.

" Oh finger sticks..." Tenten let out a sigh, knowing the torture she was about to endure.

* * *

Hinata

My cousin, Neji, is a complete destiny freak. That is all he ever talks about. Things that have to do with destiny. So Tenten will have to face the next few hours listening to his rants about destiny.

* * *

2:47pm

Sasuke walked into the conference room and froze at the sight that was in front of him. He was watching Sai heavily making out with Shino while Shino's back was backed up against a wall. They were so into their session, they didn't hear Sasuke come and leave the room.

* * *

Sasuke

All I wanted was to get the file I forgot in there but no... that sight just ruined my lunch

* * *

3:40pm

Sakura was sitting at her desk, looking around to try and locate her cell phone.

" Hey Shikamaru, have you seen my cell phone?" Sakura called out to the male who sat a few desks away from her.

" Did you leave it in the break room while having lunch earlier?" Shikamaru yelled back.

" Oh... thanks!"

Sakura said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the break room door. She could hear some noises coming from the room but Sakura really wanted her cellphone so she opened up the door and saw Sai getting it on with Ino on top of the table. The two looked up and Ino smirked at the girl while Sai had an expressionless face.

" Hey Sakura, what's up?" Sai asked while creating a fake smile on his face.

" Nothing... I just wanted to let you know that I will not be going out with you! You jerk!" Sakura yelled out then slammed the door on her way out of the room.

* * *

Sai

I guess Sakura doesn't feel like getting drinks after work anymore. Something probably came up.

* * *

3:45pm

Sasuke walked into the copying room and saw Sakura, sitting on a chair in the corner with her face buried into her hands. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her, watching her actions as she held her head up. He could tell that she was frustrated and mad over something.

" Sakura... who did this to you."

Sasuke seethed out from his teeth while glaring at the poor girl's state. He had a feeling someone was behind her being in a pissed off and hurt mood.

" Well you know that Sai had asked me out on a date?" Sakura asked him and saw the Uchiha nod his head.

" Well I forgot that I had left my cellphone in the break room earlier and so when I went into the room, I saw Sai getting busy with Ino on top of one of the tables." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" Do you really like him that much? You haven't even known each other for twenty four hours yet." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl.

" No, it's just I haven't been on a date since me and Sasori broke up and that was before I even started working here so it has been like forever for me and when Sai asked me out. I was thinking it would give me a chance to... get over you."

Sakura spoke out quitely as she looked down to stare at her pink sneakers. She heard Sasuke let out a sigh but didn't respond or even bother looking up at him.

" Why are you even wasting your time here with me Sasuke? Are you here to tell me how big of an idiot I am for letting my emotions take over me?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, thinking that the only reason why he was in the same room as her was because she was disturbing him or something.

" I never called you an idiot Sakura." Sasuke bluntly stated out while walking closer to Sakura's form.

" Well you told me earlier that I'm worse than Naruto and you are always calling Naruto an idiot so that means that I'm just plain retarded or something." Sakura complained but froze her breathing when she felt a hand cupping her cheek, pulling her head up to meet the Uchiha's gaze on her.

" Sakura... that wasn't what I meant when I said those words earlier. I don't want you to be wasting your time at work thinking of things other than work. When I become the owner of my father's company, I want you to come with me but the only way that can happen is if you keep your head in the game."

Sasuke told her calmly as he softly moved his thumb back and forth on her skin.

" But why are you always so mean to me Sasuke! You always shoot me down every time I try to hang out with you after work." Sakura told him.

" Annoying, didn't you forget? You were with me when I got the tattoo on my neck a few weeks after I came with you when you got your tattoo of a cherry on your..." Sasuke trailed off as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

" Okay Sasuke... well since it's still work time, I guess we should get back to work."

Sakura giggled out and got up from the chair and smiled at Sasuke as he turned his head and smirked at the girl. He lifted his hand from her cheek and turned around and walked out of the room while Sakura followed behind him.

* * *

Sasuke

My cherry blossom is all mine... Mine I say MINE!!!

* * *

4:01pm

The new couple continued to walk when Sakura heard her name being called out and stopped to turn around to see Ino walking up to her.

" So bill board brow, guess I win. I told you I could get any guy I want, including Sai."

Ino winked at the girl but Sakura then noticed her smile turned into a frown when she suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Sasuke glaring at the blond.

" You can have Sai Ino... besides I think Sakura would rather go out and get drinks with me after work than go out with someone who was making out with Shino in the conference room about an hour ago."

Sasuke smirked at the girl then took Sakura's hand and dragged her away from the open mouthed blond.

" Hey Sasuke? Did you mean what you said back there?" Sakura asked him as they walked back to their desks after letting go of each other's hands.

" What? Me taking you out for drinks when we get off work?" Sasuke asked the girl as he took his seat while Sakura did the same.

" No, about Sai making out with Shino." Sakura stated out.

" Hn." That was all Sasuke had to say but Sakura knew what his answer was and began to laugh.

* * *

Sakura

So I guess that was Sasuke's saying that he loves me too! I am so happy right now!

* * *

4:20pm

Kakashi was sitting in his office, reading his book when her heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Chouji walking into the office.

" Well hello Chouji, what's up?" Kakashi calmly asked his co worker.

" Um... I just wanted to let you know that the chip vending machine isn't working and... man I have to have my chips! I'm going to starve to death if I don't get chips!"

Chouji yelled out in a rage that Kakashi was used to seeing.

" I see." Kakashi spoke out as he pulled out one of his drawers and took out a bag of chips and tossed it over to the male.

" There you go! Hopefully this will be okay until the end of the day." Kakashi said.

" Thanks Kakashi!" Chouji smiled at him as he exited the office while Kakashi took out his book again and began to giggle.

* * *

Kakashi

You ask me how did I get where I am today?

* Takes out his book and began to read while giggling at a part that he just read*

* * *

4:35pm

" So that Tenten, is why you should always depend on destiny."

Neji said as he finished up his speech while Tenten was just staring out into space. Hinata was smart enough to put on headphones during the speech and continued to work.

* * *

4:47pm

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were busy working.

" Hey guys! Do you want to go out for ramen when work is over?" Naruto yelled out.

" Sorry Naruto, but me and Sasuke are going on a date when we get off. Maybe some other time." Sakura replied sweetly.

" Wait... you two are dating now!!" Naruto screamed out for everyone to hear.

" Naruto! What did I tell you about no yelling in the office?" Kakashi yelled out.

" Yeah no yelling in the office idiot." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

* * *

Naruto

I really don't see what Sakura sees in that emo loser.

* * *

4:50pm

" Hey guys, do you want to go get some ramen after work?" Naruto asked Chouji and Shikamaru.

" Too troublesome." Shikamaru said with a lazy expression on his face.

" Yeah and I have a bag of chips waiting for me at home." Chouji said.

* * *

Chouji

Yummy chips!

* * *

4:53pm

" Hey Neji and Tenten, want to go get some ramen later?" Naruto asked them.

" It is not my destiny to eat ramen today." Neji replied.

" O...k? Well what about you Tenten?" Naruto looked over at the female to see that she was still staring into space.

* * *

Tenten

"....."

* * *

4:57pm

" Kiba and Shino! You two will get ramen with me right?" Naruto pleaded with the two males.

" Dogs are better than bugs." Kiba argued.

" No way wolfman, bugs are so much better than dogs." Shino argued back.

"..." Naruto began to back away.

* * *

Shino

Bugs are so much better than those filthy dogs

* * *

4:59pm

" Hinata! Will you like to accompany me to the ramen shop in a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

* Hinata faints*

" Um... Hinata are you not feeling well today or something?" Naruto asked the passed out girl.

* * *

Kiba

Naruto is too stupid to see that Hinata has the hots for him. I don't see why, he is such a loser!

* * *

5:01pm

" Hey Kakashi! You wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked his boss as he watched him leave his office.

" Naruto, have you been asking people for the past ten minutes to go get some ramen with you when you should had been working on that thing that I sent you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto run as far away from him as he can.

* * *

Sasuke

Naruto is a loser

* * *

5:05pm

Sasuke and Sakura were walking out of the office building together and Sakura was about to keep on walking when Sasuke tugged on her wrist, causing her to stop and glance at him.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked the male then he walked up in front of her and leaned down to place his lips on top of hers then parted.

" I have wanted to do that for so long." Sasuke whispered out as he leaned his head on her head and smirked at the blushing girl.

" I love you Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's body and snuggled into his chest.

" I love you too." Sasuke whispered out into her ear. He leaned back and was about to go in for another kiss until they were interupted.

" Aw ugly and emo, you two are cute together." The couple turned around as both glared at Sai who had a fake smile plastered on his face.

" Hn. Lets go Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the new guy.

* * *

Sakura

I love Sasuke!

* * *

5:07pm

" Sai?" A voice was heard and turned around to see Naruto walking up to him.

" Hello dickless." Sai greeted the blond.

" Where have you been all day?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

" I have been around. I'm reading this book that Kakashi gave me this morning helping me out with me relations with people. So Naruto, do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Sai asked him.

The End

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I know it's a little stupid but the idea has been stuck in my head for the past few days now. Review time!**

* * *


	2. SEQUEL!

I just wanted to let you all know there is a sequel so check it out! :)


End file.
